Dude my brother's car is a chick?
by WalkingDeadHeart
Summary: Dean is a demon. Cas isn't answering. What is Sam going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my first supernatural fanfic. I had this idea during the summer with plans to post & finish before the show started up again but as you can see that didn't happen. Hope you enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam stared at Dean's bed, lost in thought. He had tried summoning Crowley for over an hour before giving up. He had walked to his brother's room to go bury him but when he walked in there his brother was alive. No, not alive but he was no longer dead. Sam couldn't get those black eyes our of his head. He had seen a lot of black eyes in his life but seeing Dean's bright green eyes, black was the worst pair he had ever seen. Dean was worse off then dead. He was a demon. Sam finally understood it, Dean was always meant to be a demon. Ever since he first sold his soul this was the path Dean was taking.<p>

"_This is your one chance Sammy. I'm walking out of this bunker and you're not going to stop me. If you try, I'll kill you. If you try to hunt me, I'll kill you. You try to save me, I'll kill you. I see you across the street, I'll walk over and rip your guts out. You send that angel after me, I'll kill him then come for you." Dean had slowly walked towards Sam, The First Blade white knuckled in his hands, as if it took all of his will not to slide it across Sam's throat. _

Sam shook himself from the memory. Not even when Sam was addicted to demon's blood had Dean ever looked at him like that. Cold and uncaring. Like he wanted him dead. Like he wanted to be the reason Sam was dead. After Dean left Sam prayed to Cas but the angel never answered. Sam didn't know what to do. He was all alone.

When Dean was human & OK he always had music playing or a movie. The quiet was another reminder that Dean wasn't here & Sam couldn't handle the silence any longer. Sam grabbed the car keys & headed out to the garage. He wasn't sure where he was going but at the moment any place was better than the bunker.

When Sam got out to the garage he didn't see the Impala. Looking down in his hands he made sure he had Dean's keys. He ran to the spot hoping it was just the angle hiding it. The car wasn't there but the parking spot was not empty. There was a girl laying face down in the spot where the Impala should have been. Sam slowly approached the naked girl. He grabbed his gun in case she tried to do something. He nudged her shoulder, but she didn't wake. Sam looked her over as respectfully as he could. She had blonde hair that fell down to her shoulder blades & tattoos that Sam didn't look to closely at given their position. Sam shook her a little harder. Again she didn't wake but she did moan so Sam knew she wasn't dead. Sam sat there for a moment wondering what he should do. The car was gone and in its place was this naked girl. Did she have something do to with the missing Impala & how the hell did she get in here? Deciding to risk it, Sam picked the girl up & carried her back to the bunker.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry these chapters arent going to be very long. I have the first couple chapters are already written but updates will be kinda slow. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this &amp; wish too see more. Let me know! Leave a review!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sorry this took so long. **

* * *

><p>Once Sam had her in &amp; had her covered he took a closer look. She didn't seem to be injured in anyway so he had no idea why she was passed out.<p>

"Cas, please!" Sam begged for the angel to answer his prayers. "Dean is a demon. The Mark brought him back! There is a girl here who I have no idea who she is. Please, I need your help." Sam sat for a moment with his head in his hands, waiting for the angel to hear his calls.

"Sam?"

Sam turned at the female voice that came from behind him. It was the girl from the garage. He pulled his gun out. "Who are you & what did you do to my brother's car?"

"Sam," She took a small step. "It's me."

Sam took a closer look at her face, look for anything that could give him a clue as to who she was. "I don't know you."

"Yes you do. I watched you grow up." There was a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Watched me grow up? Lady you look younger then me."

"I know right? I look good for being almost fifty! But I mean I have had some work done. Not like you can tell though. Dean does have some magic fingers." She smiled admiring her body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam was now very confused.

"Sam. It's me, Baby! You know your Impala?" She stated like it should been obvious

"Get the hell out of here." Sam snapped at her. He didn't know what she was but she couldn't be good. Even for a demon that was a pretty weak lie.

"Sam! Look at me!" She turned around & pointed at her tattoo on her lower back. Sam gave it quick glance ready to shoot but then he looked a little more carefully. He lowered his gun and walked closer to her.

Her tattoo was the same protection markings that was in the trunk of the impala.

" I dont.." he trailed off. Sam saw so more of her tattoos. On the inside of her was a toy army man. The inside of her thigh had a scar of his & his brother's initials. Then finally on her hip was Impala 1967.

Sam backed away from her. His brother's car had turned into a chick.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry these chapters are so short! It's just i want them to end in the places they do but they will get longer I just need to get to that point.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Back again with a new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"This is a lot to take in." Sam slouched in the chair at the table.<p>

"You're telling me. What are we going to do first?" She asked as she sat next to him.

Sam becoming aware of her nakedness again blushed. "First you're going to shower, then we're going to get some clothes on you."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Because you're human now & human's wash themselves in the bathroom with a shower, not a hose." Sam had a rather difficult time convincing Baby that he wasn't going to wash her with the hose.

"Sam stop being weird about this stuff. It's not you've never done it before." She sat on the closed toilet watching Sam as he gathered things for her shower.

"Yeah but that before you had uh," Sam looked at her blushing again, "Stuff. Now get in."

Sam quickly her showed what was for what, then turned on the shower, letting her adjust the temp herself and left.

"Oh my god that was amazing." Sam looked up from his computer to see Baby entering the room. She was wearing Dean's flannel shirt & a pair of sweat pants that has once belong to Kevin.

"Yeah?" Sam closed his computer. "I do enjoy a shower after a hard hunt."

"Imagine a nice hot shower after years of cold hose water." She threw the towel she had used to dry her hair across a chair. "If I turn back into a car after this you make sure Dean only uses warm water."

"OK." Sam laughed. He imagined how pissed his brother would be when he found out he missed a chance to help Baby take her first shower.

Sam stood up. "So since your human I don't really have a ride. I called us a taxi but I couldn't call them to the bunker so we got a bit of a walk ahead of us. You're gonna have to wear Kevin's boots. I hope you don't but they're the closet thing we have to you size. Even Charlie's shoes were too big." Sam handed her the boots that he had dug out for her.

Baby gave a sad smile as she took the boots. A moment of awkward silence filled the bunker as she tied them on.

Sam ran to get his jacket and when he meet her at the door he felt a pang go through his heart. Baby had found Dean's jacket and was wearing it. It was to big on her, her hands disappeared in the sleeves. Sam took her in realizing she was wearing clothes of people Sam had failed. Sam knew had to protect Baby. He failed Kevin, he failed Dean but he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. She was his brother's car, the thing he cared most about.

"Ready?" She asked, snapping him out of the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh sorry for them being so short but I promise to make for it<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So to make up for the short chapters i'm going to post a couple chapter tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe out of all the thrift stores we went to we ended up at that one." Sam moaned as they walked across the street.<p>

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Baby asked at Sam's unimpressed face.

Sam gave her an annoyed look. Somehow they had ended up at a store that was filled with old rock concert shirts. They had a huge assortment of 80's rocker band & Baby had wanted. No matter how hard he tried she refused to get any other shirt. So that's what she had on, rocker band t-shirts and jeans. Sam had managed to convinced her to get a suit "just in case" they needed to be FBI agents but she made it quite clear that was the only none band themed thing she was going to get.

"I'm walking around with a girl version of Dean." Sam sighed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Sammy. Oh stop with the face, Sam!" She said passing him into the car rental place.

SPNSPNSPN

"I'm not getting into that."

Baby glared at the car the man had brought them.

"Why not?" Sam asked exasperated.

"It's a mighty fine car, ma'am." The man defended his pick.

Baby laughed. "That is not a car! I am a car! That thing," Baby pointed at the Prius in front of her. "Is a damn wind up toy!"

Sam awkwardly smiled at the man. "Uh, I'm sorry but could you excuse us for a minute."

The man nodded his head and left.

"Baby you can't call yourself a car in front of people."

"But, that's what I am," She defended.

"Yeah, but people don't need to know that. Plus you don't exactly look like one right now." He looked over his shoulder at the other people in the lot.

"Well you don't look like a child yet here you are acting like one."

Sam scoffed. "I'm acting like a child? You're the one refusing to get into the car."

"That's because it ain't one!" Baby glared back at the shiny wind up toy behind her.

"Baby we gotta save my brother. What our ride is doesn't mean much."

"You say that now but Dean is going to laugh his ass off when he sees us pull up in that thing. He's never going to let us save him that."

"Come on. It's the only thing in our price range. We spend too much at one time and get caught with credit card fraud." Sam pleaded with her to understand.

Baby looked back at the car and back at Sam. "Fine." She muttered under her breath. "But I'm making sure Dean knows this was all your idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I nothing about renting cars so please take in the information with a grain of salt. here's pt 2 of the updates.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slight violence in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Dean stared at his eyes in the store window. He remembered a time when he feared the black eyes. Now he found he enjoyed more then his human green. He loved looking into their endless pits. There was no human emotion in them. But they were a bit conspiciouse. Back when he was human Dean wondered how the demons walked so freely with the humans. Now he realised that people tried ignore his black eyes. They would either look away pretending that didn't see saw they did or asked where he got the cool contacts.<p>

Dean was really starting to hate humans. He hated that tiny bit of humanity inside of him even more. He could feel it smacking around in his head. Hating the black eyes, and hating the hunger.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean tried his boot laces then tucked them in. For the first time in days he felt full. The hunger started as a ping his stomach as soon as he left the bunker. By that night it became unbearable. He had tried stuffing his face as much as he could but with anything he could but nothing worked. Only thing that even slightly compared to a full stomach was the little too raw hamburger he had at some hole in that wall diner. That was when he got the idea.

When the cute brunette waitress dropped off his ticket he turned on the charm. He apologized for being an ass early he was just so hungry. A few compliments, a wink and she was hooked.

"I get off at midnight." She said.

So Dean waited at that crapping diner with it's shitty lights. He waited until she got off work. They weren't even fully in the door before she attacked him with her mouth.

Dean stood up from the rumpled bed and looked down blood stained sheets. She had been fun. Watching her bleed to death had been so much more fun than the sex. The look on her face when he shoved Cain's knife into her chest finally filled the hungry.

SPNSPN

Dean wasn't a stinking vampire. He didn't kill to drink her. He was a god amongst demons. He killed her because now there was one less human. Human Dean screamed inside his head. He had wanted it to end. He was afraid of what the knife had been doing to him. He feared it so much he died in a attempt to avoid it. Dean watched his black eyes switch to green then back again. This was Dean's destiny. Ever since he sold his soul to save Sam this was the path he entered. This was who he was always going to become and now it was time to make sure Sam filled his destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>&amp; here's the final update for now. I'm currently working on chapter 6 which i promise will be longer than what i've written so far. Leave me review telling me what u think!<br>**


End file.
